<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одно дыхание / One breath by Mary_Paper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684784">Одно дыхание / One breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper'>Mary_Paper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Gore, M/M, Organs, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я раньше и не думал, что y нас<br/>На двоих с тобой одно лишь дыхание. (c) Nautilus Pompilius</p><p>Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHJO4D4idRI">Nautilus Pompilius - Breath</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одно дыхание / One breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/9Iz2Bbf.jpg">Полноразмер | Full size</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>